Resurrection
by Shadeweaver
Summary: Lily and James Potter's bodies were never recovered by Dumbledor. In this Alternate Universe Fic, in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, his Resurrected parents finally found and came to collect him. Please read and review. I need the feedback continue.
1. Default Chapter

Resurrection  
  
By  
  
Shadeweaver  
  
Disclaimer: The original story and any character that I myself did not introduce belong to J. K. Rowling. This story is written for the fun of it. I am making no money on the story and have no intent to do so.  
  
A/N: This story is an extreme alternate reality fic. Some of the characters that I'm introducing are characters from a game that my brother and I play in. They don't belong to this series of books however I want to do something different. This story is to be set in Year 5.  
  
===============  
  
Things at Number 4 Privet drive never changed. Harry had been back from Hogwarts for less than two weeks and he was already longing to be back. He was just going upstairs after a particularly harrowing day when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Boy!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. "Get the door!"  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry responded on autopilot.  
  
Harry moved to open the door and there were two people standing there. Both obviously female, but one of them was cloaked in such a manner that you couldn't see her face.  
  
"Can I help you?" Harry asked.  
  
"We're here to see your Aunt Petunia." The uncloaked woman said.  
  
"One moment please." Harry said.  
  
"Who is it Harry?" Petunia who just came round out of the living room asked.  
  
"I don't know." Harry responded. "They said that they want to speak with you."  
  
"Go on up to bed then." Petunia said, not wanting any accidental weirdness to go on. "How can I help you ladies?"  
  
Harry was half-way up the stairs when Petunia shrieked in fear. Spinning around, he saw that the cloaked woman had stepped to the front of the pair and lowered her hood.  
  
"I've come for my son." Lily Potter told her sister.  
  
"But you're dead" Petunia was stammering as Vernon and Dudley came rushing into the room to see what was going on.  
  
The look on Uncle Vernon's face as he saw who was confronting his wife made Harry forget his own shock and disbelief. "Well," Lily said, "the person who rescued James and myself and managed through a combination of Magic and Medical Technology to bring us back to life only just found out where Harry was spending his summers. I thank you for the care that you've given my son, but if he's ready to leave, we must be going."  
  
Harry was packed and ready five minutes later. He'd never really unpacked from school. He realized that this may be a trap, but to be part of his family after all of these years he was willing to risk it.  
  
When Harry came back downstairs dragging his trunk the lady who spoke to him when he answered the door said "I'll get that for you Harry." She waved her hand and the trunk began Levitating following him.  
  
"Say goodbye to your Aunt and Uncle Harry." Lily said. "I'm sure that they won't mind that we won't visit."  
  
"Goodbye Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon." Harry yelled as they walked out the door. The door closed itself behind the trio and locked itself.  
  
"Mother?" For some reason Harry liked the sound of that. "Where are we going? How are you alive again? Where's father?"  
  
Lily, slightly amused that he was coherent faced with the information that he had family after nearly 14 years said. "In the order asked: Our temporary home. A person took the bodies and through a combination of advanced technology and a kind of magic that isn't practiced here resurrected us. And buying our new home. In that order."  
  
"Why then," Harry asked, "didn't the person who took your bodies not take me with you?"  
  
"Because," said the other one, "Albus Dumbledor and Allister Moody walked through the door as Mother was loading up the bodies. Dumbledor convinced her that since the method she intended to use to bring your parents back to life was highly experimental, that he would see to your wellbeing whilst the procedure was being done." As an afterthought, "I'm Samantha Corey by the way."  
  
"How are you levitating my trunk without a wand?" Harry asked Samantha.  
  
"Oh," Samantha said, "because there's more than one kind of magic in the multi-verse. Not all of it requires a wand. What I'm doing isn't technically magic, it is psionic."  
  
Harry let that sink in for a few minutes. "Where is our temporary home?"  
  
"Right here." Samantha said.  
  
The world they had been walking through just vanished. They appeared in front of a house in a wooded glen. It had two stories and was painted to match the colors of the wood.  
  
A flash of light burst behind the trio.  
  
"Hello Samuel," Samantha said. "Was yours and Mr. Potter's search for a place to put the house successful?"  
  
Harry turned around and his knees went weak. This was too much good fortune. There stood his father with someone who looked enough like Samantha to be her brother.  
  
"Oh Harry!" James Potter rushed forward and gave his son a hug. "It's been so long."  
  
"It HAS been that." Samuel Corey said. "For you it's been about 14 years since you last saw your parents. Because of the difference in the way Time works here, it's been about 16 years for your parents. You have a sister about your age in the house."  
  
Samantha was nearly livid. "Gee Sam! You sure know how to keep a surprise don't you?"  
  
Harry was introduced to his sister Sylvia. Sylvia had red hair and green eyes. "Hello Harry. She said. Mom and Dad have been waiting for us to meet. I'm hoping once we move the house, that I'll get to go to school with you."  
  
"I hope so too." Harry said.  
  
"That's enough excitement for now." James said. "Both of you off to bed. Sylvia, show your brother to his room."  
  
Harry was shown to a room roughly as large as his dorm room at Hogwarts. The only difference was that this room was for one person. It had a King sized four poster bed with Velvet drapes in Scarlet and Gold. The room was done in Gryffindor colors.  
  
When he got ready for bed, Harry fell into a blissful sleep. For the first time in his life, he was going to have a wonderful summer.  
  
===============  
  
When Harry woke up, he rushed downstairs. The rest of the family was just getting ready to sit down at the breakfast table to the largest single family meal he'd ever seen.  
  
"I hope you're hungry" his mother said, "knowing my sister and her opinion of us 'freaks' she probably mistreated you."  
  
"It wasn't so bad." Harry said.  
  
"Well, you are going to the doctor this morning. The medical technology is so good here that you won't need glasses." Lily said.  
  
Harry HAD noticed his father wasn't wearing glasses.  
  
"Your father's been spending all of his spare time working on perfecting the perfect quiddich broom. We will be flying to the doctor's office and you can try out the one that your father had to finish last night.  
  
The broom that was handed to Harry was probably the best looking, sleekest racing broom that he'd ever seen. His name was printed on the handle in gold and the broom was stained a deep red. On the trip there, Harry and his father kept playing games, racing, playing follow the leader. He found out that there wasn't a trick that he knew that his father couldn't follow, including the Wronskey feint. James Potter however taught his son a couple of new tricks that he couldn't wait to try in a real match.  
  
When they got to the doctor's office, he was administered a shot. That is the last thing he remembered for two days afterward.  
  
==============  
  
Harry woke up he was lying in his bed at his new home.  
  
"It's about time you woke up." Sylvia, who'd been sitting in a chair by his bed said. "You've been out of the Medical tank for most of the day. MOM, DAD, HE'S AWAKE!"  
  
"How do you feel?" His mother asked when she first entered the room.  
  
"Pretty good." Harry said.  
  
"Well, go take a shower and get dressed." His father said. "By the way, I hope you don't mind, I had one of the neighbor kids who is your size get you some new muggle clothing. Your Aunt must have thought you were the size and shape of an Elephant. When you're done, I can show you where we've put the house in my ancestral home. We don't have to worry about Voldemort here anymore, because we're the only ones who can come without an invitation. Not even Daytripper Corey or her Husband and they're the strongest Witch and Wizard I've ever seen or heard about."  
  
When Harry got out of the shower and looked into the mirror for the first time, he almost didn't recognize himself. He was about six inches taller than he was the last time he looked in the mirror. His vision without glasses was perfect. He looked in the Mirror again and noticed that his Scar was gone.  
  
When he got downstairs, Sylvia said that while he was unconscious, several owls had come in for him. She handed him letters from Ron, Hermione, and Sirius.  
  
"Mom," Harry asked "how did they get rid of the curse scar?"  
  
"While you were in the medical tank," Lily explained, "they regenerated the tissue that had been destroyed by the curse."  
  
"Oh." Harry said, not really understanding. He then turned to his letters.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I called the muggles. The told me a wild story about your mother coming to get you? They've finally flipped right?  
  
I do hope that Pig finds you. If it is your mother, where was she all these years?  
  
Please write me back. Maybe if it is your mother, we will be able to visit you for once. Ron  
  
The letter from Hermione was much the same.  
  
Godson,  
  
Your father has come to me. He also went to Dumbledor and the ministry of magic. Where no one else was able to get me off for the murder of all of those muggles, James was able to do it.  
  
I will visit you later in the summer. I've my household to put in order. Ron and Hermione have both written me. I managed to put them at ease. I'd suggest you visit them or have them visit you around your birthday.  
  
I'll talk to James about it.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry asked his father, "did you say that the house had been moved to your ancestral home?"  
  
"Yours too Harry." James Potter answered. "I was wondering. Sirius told me about your friends. If you want, you can invite them to spend your birthday and the rest of the summer here. Of course that will mean moving a bed into your and Sylvia's room, but I'm sure that will be no problem."  
  
============  
  
The week before Harry's birthday, it was arranged to meet the Weasely's and the Grangers at Diagon Alley. Ron and Hermione were amazed and overjoyed at Harry's good fortune. They were getting their things for Hogwarts, Sylvia had been accepted into Hogwarts as well and placed in the same Year Group as the others.  
  
They were just coming out of Madam Malkin's when they ran into the Draco. "So," he sneered, "the Potters have found a way to return from the dead?"  
  
Lily took one look at him and said, "no need to guess who you are, white skin and a smug expression. You must be a Malfoy. I don't see what Narcissa ever saw in him."  
  
"Perhaps my breeding and charming personality." Lucius Malfoy said as he walked up behind his son. "It's been a long time, Lily."  
  
"I've been put on as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts this year." Lily said. "I take it you've not been caught yet?"  
  
"I've done nothing to be caught for," Lucius said. "Has James been made an Auror again?"  
  
"Just like old times," James Potter said as he walked up beside his wife. "What's the matter Lucius? Are you afraid that I'll catch you this time?" "I've done nothing to be caught for." Lucius said. "If you're not careful, I'll have to sue you for harrassment."  
  
"Well, we wouldn't want that would we?" James said.  
  
"Come Draco." Lucius said. "We've business to attend to elsewhere."  
  
"So that was Draco Malfoy." Sylvia said.  
  
"Yes," said Harry. "He's been a thorn in my side since my first year at Hogwarts."  
  
A mischievous look came into Sylvia's eye, "he is cute though."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the look of Horror that came over the face of both Harry and Ron. "Stop teasing your brother and let's finish getting our stuff."  
  
The group finished their day of shopping and used a Portkey to get back to the Potter home.  
  
"How are the rooms so much bigger on the inside than on the outside?" Hermione asked when they got inside the house?  
  
"We've never been able to understand that ourselves." James explained. "The people we've been living with for the past few years built it and they specialize in something called Dimensional magic. We would normally put you two in the spare bedrooms, but I'm expecting Remus and Sirus."  
  
The rest of the summer went quite well. Lily insisted that they all have their homework finished before James took them to try out the new brooms that he'd built for both of them. Hermione spent her time with Sylvia and the two of them became best friends. Ron learned so much about flying between listening to Harry and James that he thought he could do just about anything.  
  
The day to go to Hogwarts came. They loaded up the mini-van that James had rented for the occasion and took everyone to the station. For once the trip into the station went off without a hitch.  
  
Everyone got onto the train. James said that he had some Ministry business to attend to and that he'd visit when he could.  
  
The trip to Hogwarts was pretty much a party. When they got to Hogsmeade, Sylvia rode across with the first years and the rest of them got into the carriages to get to Hogwarts.  
  
===============  
  
A/N: Well, this is a story that I've been thinking of for a while. Please Read and Review. If you like it, tell me. If you don't like it, tell me that too as well as why. I can take criticism if it is constructive. Flames that aren't constructive will be charmed and fed to the Dragon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Resurrection  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By  
  
Shadeweaver  
  
Disclaimer: The original story and any character that I myself did not introduce belong to J. K. Rowling. This story is written for the fun of it. I am making no money on the story and have no intent to do so.  
  
A/N: This story is an extreme alternate reality fic. Some of the characters that I'm introducing are characters from a game that my brother and I play in. They don't belong to this series of books however I want to do something different. This story is to be set in Year 5.  
  
===============  
  
Lily Potter excused herself from her son and his friends.  
  
"When the others find out about this summer," Hermione said, "their going to be so happy for you."  
  
"Until they find out that the medical technology that brought back my parents has a time limit and that they can't bring back anyone else who died then." Harry said.  
  
"Maybe not." Hermione said. "Besides, that's not your fault."  
  
When the group got to the Great Hall, Lily Potter wasn't at the Staff table. They went on and loaded onto the Gryffidor table.  
  
The sorting Ceremony went off without a hitch. Lily stepped up to the staff table just before Sylvia was sorted into Ravenclaw.  
  
Professor Dumbledor stood to give his beginning of year announcements. "This year, some amazing things have happened. The first of the amazing happenings leads me to the introduction of our new DADA teacher. I would like to introduce Lily Potter."  
  
On hearing the name, the Gryffindor table broke into WILD applause.  
  
"I'll explain later." Harry told all of his friends that weren't already in on the secret. "I want to enjoy the feast."  
  
"Does Sylvia play Quidditch?" Ron asked.  
  
"Actually, she does." Harry said. "She is as good a Seeker as I am."  
  
"Great" Ron said. "Now Slytherin won't be our only major competition for the quidditch cup."  
  
Everyone enjoyed the feast and then they went up to the Gryffindor common room where Harry was subjected to many questions from everyone in the house from 2nd year up. He explained as best as he could and the spontaneous party that broke out from his good fortune ran until Professor McGonagol came in and sent everyone scurrying off to their beds.  
  
"Mr. Potter." She said as he went for the stairs himself. "I'm so happy that your family is back. I have it on good authority that your sister got to choose her house. The Sorting hat was grousing all the way back up to professor Dumbledor's office about Potters arguing it's decision. It wanted to put her in Gryffindor."  
  
"I'll ask her about that later Professor." Harry promised.  
  
"Good night Harry." She said and watched him go up the stairs.  
  
---------------  
  
The next day, at breakfast, Harry walked over to his sister to compare schedules and basically touch base. He saw from his class schedule, that they would have two classes together. Divination which he groaned about and DADA which he was looking forward to for once.  
  
"Sylvia," he said. "Can we step to the entrance hall and talk for a few minutes?"  
  
"Sure," she said.  
  
When they'd relocated Sylvia asked "What's on your mind Big Brother?"  
  
"Did anything Weird go on during your sorting?" Harry asked.  
  
"You mean like the sorting hat wanting to put me into any of the houses and then tried to put me in Gryffindor because of you?" Sylvia said deadpan. "No. But I did talk it into putting me into Ravenclaw. I thought Mom would enjoy having a child in her old house."  
  
"That's pretty much what I thought." Harry said.  
  
"Well," said Sylvia, "let's go and get breakfast Harry. We've got a big day."  
  
---------------  
  
The first class of the day was a double potions class with Slytherin house. Just as they were getting to the potions classroom, Harry heard someone call his name.  
  
"Can I have a word with you Potter?" Draco Malfoy was standing off to the side of the door. His ever present bodyguards not in evidence.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"I would prefer this short conversation to be in private." Draco said.  
  
"Go on Ron." Harry said. "Save me a seat."  
  
"We don't have much time Malfoy," he said. "What do you want."  
  
"A little History Potter." Draco said.  
  
"Once upon a time there were two groups that pretty much ran Hogwarts." He continued "Your father, and his friends you know about. The other group was slightly smaller. It included your mother, my mother, and Severus Snape."  
  
"What's that got to do with anything?" Harry asked.  
  
"I offered you my friendship once." Draco said. "Admittedly, I had an ulterior motive. At this time, I would like to offer my friendship again. I am willing to try to curb my baiting of Weasley and Granger. I am even willing to tell you of anything that my father will be planning."  
  
Harry was somewhat stunned. He studied Draco's face for a moment and it suddenly came to mind that he was being totally honest.  
  
"I'm not accustomed to doing what I've been doing." Draco said. "Being totally candid is something that I was raised not to do. How about it?" Draco extended his hand to shake.  
  
Harry took the hand this time.  
  
"We will try it Draco." Harry said. "I just don't know how I'm going to tell Ron and Hermione. We better get into class before we're late.  
  
"Mister Potter. Mister Malfoy." Professor Snape said as they came into the room. "You two are late for my class. There is a table right down front. The two of you can share it."  
  
He looked at Harry. "Five points will be taken from Gryffindor."  
  
"Pardon me professor." Draco said. "It was my fault that he was late. If you must take points from him for being late, you should take points from me as well."  
  
There was a minor clatter as Ron Weasely fell off his stool.  
  
A contemplative look crossed professor Snape's face. "As you wish. Five points will be taken from Slytherin as well. If the two of you are beginning to take up for each other, this is your table for the rest of the year. I expect the two of you to be here early for the rest of the year."  
  
The rest of the class went off without a hitch. As a matter of fact, both Draco and to everyone's surprise, Harry won back the five points that they had lost."  
  
After class Ron and Hermione cornered both Harry and Draco. "What in the world is going on here?"  
  
Harry said, "Draco and I have agreed to try to bury our old grudges and try to get along. He's promised to try to stop picking on the two of you as well."  
  
"Is this on the level?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione said, "I don't think that this is a good idea, but I'm open to the idea."  
  
---------------  
  
A/N: I thank those of you who have asked for more. I'm a bit busy right now and don't have the time to write like I'd like, but I will publish as quickly as I can. Please continue the feedback and I will not let you down. 


	3. Chapter 3

Resurrection  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By  
  
Shadeweaver  
  
Disclaimer: The original story and any character that I myself did not introduce belong to J. K. Rowling. This story is written for the fun of it. I am making no money on the story and have no intent to do so.  
  
A/N: This story is an extreme alternate reality fic. Some of the characters that I'm introducing are characters from a game that my brother and I play in. They don't belong to this series of books however I want to do something different. This story is to be set in Year 5.  
  
===============  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts class was a revelation. Professor Potter had gone through all of their records over the last evening. Since the Gryfindors and Ravenclaws were in the class together this year, Harry and Sylvia were sitting together.  
  
"I'm proud to be your new teacher." Professor Potter said. "I see from the notes my predecessors made, that you have a decent grounding in dark creatures and dark curses. This year we begin to pull it all together." When she saw everyone was still paying attention, she continued. "For nearly every curse, there is a counter curse, there are three notable exceptions. Even with the unforgivables, two of the three can be fought. One of them can only be dodged."  
  
"Professor Potter?" Hermione asked. "Is there no way that Avada Kedavra can be countered?"  
  
Looking in the direction of her son, Professor Potter said "If you happen to have the brother wand of the person who's cursing you, and if you try to do something to him at the exact same moment, there is a very good chance that nothing will happen to you if you're stubborn enough. Other than that, no."  
  
The class was very informative. The professor wrote up on the board several curse/counter-curse combinations. They were beginning to get the feeling that the only ones who would be enjoying the class were Hermione and the Ravenclaws. Harry was just happy to spend time with his family.  
  
After class ended, Harry asked "Professor, can I speak with you a moment?"  
  
"Of course Harry." His mother said.  
  
"I thought you might want to know from me before it got back to you from some other source." Harry said. "I've decided to make friends with Draco Malfoy." The look on his face was priceless when his mother spoke.  
  
"That's nice dear." She said. "I can tell Narcissa. We're old friends from Hogwarts ourselves. She has been our best source on Lucius for years. But don't tell Draco that. If she wants him to know, she'll tell him herself."  
  
===============  
  
When the tryouts for the house quidditch teams were held, no-one was surprised when Ravenclaw announced that it had a new seeker. Ron was fit to be tied. Now, we'll have a three way race for the quidditch cup.  
  
"If it's meant to be, it will be." Harry said. "I'm just worried because it's been too quiet of late. I've the very intense feeling that something is going to happen."  
  
===============  
  
James Potter was called to the Ministry. Since there had been a vote of No-confidence in Cornelius Fudge, Arthur Weasely was the new Minister of Magic.  
  
"Potter," the Minister said. "It's great to have you back on the job. What you may or may not know is that the Longbottoms have been discharged from St. Mungo's this morning. Something about a new breakthrough in Magical Medicine that was introduced by your friends from the other dimension."  
  
"I knew they'd planned on trying to rehabilitate them, sir." James said.  
  
"Now," Arthur said, "the reason that I've called you is that it has come to my attention through various sources that there is an attack being planned on Hogwarts. As your wife and children are there, I want you and the Longbottoms to go ahead to begin organizing defenses. I will send you reinforcements as I find who has and who has not been gotten to. I will be sending Molly, Percy, the twins, Bill, and Charley."  
  
"Do I have permission to try to bring in outside help?" James asked.  
  
"If it will keep those kids alive, I don't care if you sew dragons teeth." Arthur was a bit out of sorts. "I'm sorry James, I never wanted this job. I hope you can forgive a bit of bitterness."  
  
"No problem Arthur." James said.  
  
===============  
  
News got back to Harry and Ron that they were going to have an influx of family coming to visit. Neville who had been showing more and more promise in his other classes got a letter giving him the same information.  
  
When the other Gryffindors found out about Neville's Parents getting out of St. Mungo's they wanted to throw a party. That idea was discouraged when they found out why all of these people were coming to visit.  
  
===============  
  
A/N I would like to thank those of you who have been reviewing this. I hope that as I get the time to continue, I will be able to keep your interest in the story. 


	4. Chapter 4

Resurrection  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By  
  
Shadeweaver  
  
Disclaimer: The original story and any character that I myself did not introduce belong to J. K. Rowling. This story is written for the fun of it. I am making no money on the story and have no intent to do so.  
  
A/N: This story is an extreme alternate reality fic. Some of the characters that I'm introducing are characters from a game that my brother and I play in. They don't belong to this series of books however I want to do something different. This story is to be set in Year 5.  
  
===============  
  
Several days later, the students with family visiting was moved into guest quarters to be with their family. Harry found out that there was a whole wing to Hogwarts that he'd not suspected to exist.  
  
"So," Harry asked his Dad. "What's the plan?"  
  
"The plan Harry," James Potter said, "is to keep you kids alive."  
  
"Dad," Harry said. "We can help." Harry gave a frustrated sigh. "I've been fighting Voldemort since I was 11 years old."  
  
"That's just it Harry." Lily said as she walked in on the argument. "You shouldn't ever have had to do that."  
  
Harry saw Sylvia walk into the room behind their mother. She just looked at him and gave a minute nod then turned around and left the room.  
  
"Okay." Harry said. "I'll see if I can stay out of the way."  
  
Thinking that he was giving up on the issue, they let him leave the room following his sister.  
  
"I've spoken with some of the others." Sylvia said. "Some of us are of the opinion that if we don't stop this NOW, that it will only end like it began for you."  
  
"That is what I was thinking." Harry said. "Sylvia," he began, "I won't ask this level of commitment from you. But as for me, our parents are to be protected at any cost. Even my own life."  
  
"You don't have to ask it." Sylvia said. "I feel the same way. Besides, I got into contact with some members of the family of our friends from the Other place. They've infiltrated Hogsmeade claiming to be tourists from America. When the attack hits, they will be here with a good sized Army. They'll shoot anything in a mask."  
  
"Firearms won't work on Hogwarts grounds Sis." Harry said.  
  
"These aren't regular firearms." Sylvia explained. "They're enchanted."  
  
---------------  
  
The Gryffindor Trio, plus one from Ravenclaw and one from Slytherin got together.  
  
"Draco," Harry asked, "have you heard anything from your father about the attack on Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes and no." Draco said. "I know that it's coming. But not the specific time. He said that it would be sometime near the last Hogsmeade week-end. Said something about wanting to attack the school without endangering too many potential recruits for the cause."  
  
"I can see him saying something like that" Sylvia said. "Does that mean that if they cancel the Hogsmeade week-ends altogether that the attack can be anytime?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine." Draco said.  
  
"What's going on?" Charley Weasely asked as he walked up to the bunch. "This looks amazingly like a War Council," he said with a wink.  
  
The other members of the group heard Sylvia think 'You are closer than you think Charley.'  
  
There was a general sense of astonishment that of the group Draco covered best and Ron covered worst.  
  
Seeing the Reaction Charley said, "I want your word that you will not interfere with whatever happens." It was easy to see Molly Weasely's maternal influence on him when he spoke this way.  
  
"We'll go out of our way not to interfere" Draco drawled in a sincere way.  
  
"You'd better not." Charley said. He walked away.  
  
'How do you do that and make it believable?' The group heard Sylvia think again, this time the felt it directed in Draco's direction.  
  
"Lots of talent" Draco said to Sylvia. "Sylvia, love, when did you learn to speak in people's minds?"  
  
"Oh," she said. "A side effect of the people who rescued mother and father. They have the effect that every one who is around them for a prolonged period of time is changed in such a way, that all of the children from that point on will be psionic."  
  
"You mean our children will be able to do that?" Draco asked.  
  
"Likely." Sylvia said. "Waitaminnit" Harry said pointedly to the couple. "How long have you two been together and why haven't I noticed before."  
  
"Because," said Sylvia "I didn't think it was my 'Big Brother's' business who my boyfriend was. Hermione's known for months."  
  
"Not that I mind" Harry began, "but I'd like to think about this later when we have more time."  
  
==============  
  
A/K: Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm a little pressed for time at the moment. I thank you for those of you who have been reviewing and I hope you continue to like the story. 


End file.
